


Be Your Strength

by Evee_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evee_chan/pseuds/Evee_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not long after midnight when the world is thrown off balance and Oikawa collapses.<br/>“Funny seeing you here, Ushiwaka-chan.” Oikawa hisses. “Here to gloat about how superior you are?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Your Strength

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for shibausaworld on tumblr for this http://shibausaworld.tumblr.com/post/143883905920/

Something broke. Oikawa knew it would’ve at some point, but _now_ of all times… They had almost reached the end of the Inter High, the battle with Shiratorizawa a mere day away and Oikawa knew he couldn’t just sit idly and wait. So he practices, practices, and continues to practice late into the night. It’s not long after midnight when the world is thrown off balance and Oikawa collapses.

 

“Shit.” He grunts, pain surging up his leg.  The gym doors close with a slam and Oikawa jolts. “Iwa-cha--“

 

“That serve was good. Would have gotten you a service ace you know.” The intruder says.

 

The words die in Oikawa’s throat and his eyes narrow. “Funny seeing you here, Ushiwaka-chan.” Oikawa hisses. “Here to gloat about how superior you are?”

 

Ushijima sighs. “Now’s not the time.” He easily picks Oikawa up, one arm around his shoulders and one arm under his knees. Ushijima walks over to the benches and sits him down gently. It takes a while of rummaging, but he pulls out an ice pack from his gym bag and settles down in front of the curled up form of Aoba Johsai’s setter. Ushijima presses the ice pack gingerly to Oikawa’s flushed and swollen knee as minutes of silence tick by, punctuated by Oikawa’s labored breathing.

 

“You should have come to Shiratorizawa.”

 

In the dimness of the gym, Oikawa glares icy daggers at the man kneeling in front of him who stares back with steady eyes. A flare of rage sparks up his spine, stomach roiling and for a moment he can imagine the sound of his palm connecting to Ushijima’s cheek. Iwaizumi isn’t here to stop him either, but before he can even think to raise his arm, Ushijima breaks the silence.

 

“You should have come to Shiratorizawa, Oikawa.” He says again. “You wouldn’t have to strain yourself, practice so hard for the sake of teammates as unskilled as the ones in Seijou. You’d have me at your back and I could’ve supported you. Been your strength.” Ushijima pauses for a moment, trailing deft fingers along Oikawa’s knee as if in contemplation. “Why must you sabotage yourself this way?” He murmurs, before cupping a warm hand under the crook of Oikawa’s knee and pressing a kiss to the inflamed skin.  

 

Tears roll down Oikawa’s cheeks as uneven breathes shudder out of him. “S-stop it. Stop your pity and just go away!” he cries brokenly.

 

Ushijima shifts to sit on the bench and Oikawa feels strong arms encircle him and firmly tug him close.  Unfamiliar warmth, but soothing nonetheless, radiates from Ushijima’s sturdy chest and the tears fall more freely now.

 

“No more of this okay?” Ushijima says, kissing away Oikawa’s tears. “I’m here for you.”

 

Warmth fans over his face and Oikawa thinks; _maybe it really will be ok_.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd as per usual! Hope you enjoyed, kudos, comments or anything else is much appreciated.  
> hmu @ rainbowderpyhead on tumblr!


End file.
